Monokid
|height=40 cm (1' 3")Height comparison between Monokuma and the Monokubs |weight= |birth_date= |family=• Monokuma (Father; Self-Proclaimed) • Monotaro (Sibling) • Monosuke (Sibling) • Monodam (Sibling) • Monophanie (Sibling) |participated=New Killing School Life |fates=• Crushed during Kaede Akamatsu's Execution • Rebuilt for the Final Trial • Blown up by Monokuma |status=Inactive |affiliation=• Monokuma Kubs • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut= |game portrayal= Kōichi Yamadera }} Monokid (モノキッド Monokiddo) is one of the antagonists featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He is part of a group called the Monokuma Kubs along with his siblings Monotaro, Monosuke, Monodam, and Monophanie that control Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles alongside Monokuma. He is the most violent member of the group. History Creation Pre-New Killing School Life New Killing School Life Monokid's Fate Monokid along with the other Monokubs assisted his father to execute Kaede Akamatsu. These pulled the rope that had Kaede, until finally they hanged it. They would make such a horrible melody created by Monokuma that the public would insult them, until the great end where the pull of the Monokuma Kubs ends completely hanging Kaede. When the lid of the piano was about to close to kill Kaede, Monodam has a fit of desperation and pushes Monokid to his death, being crushed by the trap of Kaede, filling with blood and leaving only his damaged head, which is disturbingly and fall in front of the remaining students. Once all of the Monokuma Kubs got destroyed Monokuma started to mourn for his children because of how they got destroyed. Monokid and his brother were rebuilt by Monokuma after Kokichi Oma's Class Trial and began to be active once again to assist his father for the Mutual Killing Game. Monokid and his brothers are once again present in the final class trial, but this time he is much more vocal, and also is much more invested into the discussion this time than how he was in any prior trial, actively trying to refute evidence that the survivors. Despite that him and his brothers were all brought back however, Monokuma had a self-destruct button prepared which he promptly used to destroy the Kubs once again when they got on his nerves or did anything to anger him. He was overall the first one to explode from the Monokuma Kubs durig the Class Trial. Monokid was revealed to be created by Team Danganronpa as one of the children of Monokuma. }} Bonus Mode In the bonus mode, Monokid and his siblings are headmasters of a Hope's Peak Academy like school. Appearance Monokid's appearance is similarly to his father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma is blue on him, though half of the blue on his face is white. Likewise, his eye is black with a red pupil, contrasting Monokuma's and he has bright pink cheeks. He has black chest hair and gray stars around both of his eyes, Monokid's appearance seems to resemble the popular hard band group . With Monokid and the band members having a star shap in their eyes, a Shoulder Armor and the way they both play the guitar. Despite being a child robot, he has a deep and rough voice. Personality Monokid is a child-like robot. However, he also has a very bad mouth and a short temper, and he's considered the hooligan of the group. He enjoys rock music, playing his guitar, and apparently eating salmon and especially honey. He doesn't pay attention when others are talking and will randomly spout incoherent nonsense, making him the main cause of conversations getting derailed. He occasionally messes up words or says things backwards, and loves to shout his catchphrase "Hell yeah!" Monokid is also most violent out of the siblings. He gets very excited about violence, claiming that it "turns him on". He also habitually bullies Monodam, even though they should be comrades, and seems to use any opportunity he gets to abuse him for the tiniest reasons or for no reason at all. It's said that this is the reason why Monodam has closed his heart. Relationships :Family: Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monokid, Monotaro, Monosuke, Monodam and Monophanie. He calls them his "adorable children", but apparently he also has a tendency to punch them if they annoy him. Considering himself the headmaster, Monokuma seems annoyed if his children try to steal the show. Monotaro Monokid seems to have some respect for Monotaro, finding him smart and dependable. However, due to his short temper, he can easily turn hostile towards him. Monodam Monokid loves to bully his brother, Monodam, both verbally and physically, even though they should be comrades. Monokid says Monodam has "an ugly and cheap-looking body", implying that he may dislike him because of his different looks. It's said that this is the reason why Monodam has closed his heart. :Enemies: Kaede Akamatsu Quotes New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version (English) * "I'm pissed! I gotta cool off by beatin' the shout out of Monodam!" (Annoyed comment to Kaede Akamatsu) List of Appearances |-|Game= *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Komikkuansorojī'' Trivia * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monokid the least popular Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Unit.MyNavi Poll * Monokid's design appears to have been influenced by an unused design for Siren Monokuma which appears in the Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Official Setting Material art book. Both designs are references to the band . References Navigation ru:Монокид es:Monokid pl:Monokid Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Kubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed